Nightmares
by Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon
Summary: She tossed and turned in her bed as images plagued her head, pictures of black cloaks and red clouds, circled eyes and blue hair, green leaves and sharingan eyes… FemNaru/Pein/Konan.


Nightmares

Summary: She tossed and turned in her bed as images plagued her head, pictures of black cloaks and red clouds, circled eyes and blue hair, green leaves and sharingan eyes… FemNaru/Pein/Konan.

Dedicated to My Beautiful Reviewer: First Lady Lestat, who gave me the pairing, and My Darling Envygreedgreenthunder, who helped me with the plot.

The blonde sighed, her hair falling as she pulled the senbon out. Sighing again she slipped under the hot water feeling the water rush over her naked body and all the grime from the day being cleaned off. She spent a few more minutes washing body parts before getting out, shivering at the temperature change. Walking naked in to her headroom she slowly got dressed, after drying herself with the warm towel. Hearing a pleased whistle she turned to find her room mate standing at the door, eyes trailing over her body which at that point only had underwear on. Turning completely she pushed her breasts out. "Like what you see?" she asked as innocently as she could. Finally the eyes reached her face and a lecherous grin spread about their face.

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh! Well now, that's good news isn't it?" Naru replied simply before returning to the remaining clothes.

"How about you keep those parts off" a cool arm sneaked around her slim waist as warm breath tickled her neck. Naru shivered and smiled slightly.

"I think someone is getting a bit ahead of them selves. Don't you, Ko-nan?" Naru said moaning slightly into Konan's ear as she said the other woman's name. The blonde's face split into a grin as she felt the others body shudder in pleasure as her roaming hands touched the well known spots on the blue haired girls body.

"Naru…Naaru, Naru, Naru!" Konan whispered biting on the blonde's exposed neck, the licking and sucking until the space was red. They stood like that for a few minutes, hands and mouths roaming as panting started to fill the room. Then Naru was away with pyjamas on, in the bed facing the wall. Konan pouted slightly. "Naru!" the blonde opened a deep blue eye; Konan walked over and stood on the other side of the bed, "I wanna play!" She wined sounding like a five year old, but five year olds didn't mean what Konan meant when she said play. Sighing the blonde closed and eye, her left hand pulling up the blankets in an invitation for Konan to join her. The blunette happily jumped into the bed her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist. Slowly Naru slipped off into dreams with the comftorble heat of Konan next to her.

--

Konan was woken at half two by whimpering, someone clutched her hand, directing her attention to the blonde crying beside her. She wrapped her arms around her whispering soothing nothings as whatever Naru was dreaming about continued.

Naru broke out of Konan's grip not five second later as she sharply turned, her eyes tightening. She tossed and turned in her bed as images plagued her, pictures of black cloaks and red clouds, circled eyes and blue hair, green leaves and sharingan eyes. Tears slipped from her eyes as Naru remembered the betrayal she had felt, the loss that had occurred and the love she had found as it once more wrapped its arms around her and comforted her. Knowing what exactly was wrong and that nothing could cure the pain the blonde felt in the nightmares she had.

--

Konan smiled as the girl relaxed into her arms, slowly waking with the nightmares disappearance. "Ko…" the girl whispered, afraid to break the night time silence.

"Yes Naru?"

"Don't leave."

"Alright" they hugged, starting to slip back into sleep as a nock came to the door. Sleepily both Naru and Konan stumbled to the door, one looking for the keys and the other having trouble remembering where the lights switch was. Eventually they had that sitting room lights on and the door opened. Pein slipped through the door, his akastuki blood trailing blood, which Naru stared unhappily at.

"Good morning" Pein mumbled, his eyes dropping as he fell onto the couch.

"What's good about it, I'm awake at," Konan looked at the clock, "Quarter to four" she glared at the nasty clock, how could it show such a disgraceful time?

"I'm sorry to wake you." Pein mumbled, as Naru collapsed on him her head lying on his knees. One of his hands lowering from covering his eyes to threading through her hair. Konan simply stumbled back to bed. Pein could feel Naru's breathing start to slow down. "Go to bed, Naru. I'll go soon" he lifted the sleepy Naru and kissed her on the fore head, setting her on her feet as he started towards the bath room. Behind him he heard Naru walk into the wall before stumbling into the bedroom.

--

As the shower started the now awake girls shared evil smiles. Pay back time. Pein was really going to feel the pinch for waking them up. Konan lied down as Naru leaned over her, licking her neck and travelling down, peeling the simple shirt she wore for bed off the girl's body to reveal that Konan didn't wear a bra for bed. Slowly Naru's mouth trailed over the length of the blunette's body staying longest on the parts that brought Konan the most pleasure. As the water stopped Konan flipped Naru over taking the blonde's mouth and starting a heavy make out session that didn't stop even as Pein walked in the room to say goodnight. In fact it had gotten worse as Konan's hand was now in Naru's bra and Naru's leg was between Konan's. Various moans were also being released as the petting got worse. And all the while the shocked man stood there, a bulge in his pants growing bigger thanks to the perfect vision his bloodline granted him. The heavy patting soon came to the stop, a string of sliver linking the two until the broke it by kissing again. Turning they saw the man and his 'friend' at the doorway. Smirking they directed him to the bed.

"Pein, did you like out little show?" Naru asked her hand squeezing him for emphasis. He couldn't see Konan but heard chains rattling and realised just what he had done when he woke them up. The blonde pulled his bottoms off, followed swiftly by his boxers. He felt cold steel being placed around his wrists and an experimental tug showed that they were connected to the headboard. It wasn't until he felt the steel around his ankles that he realised just what he had done.

Naru sat on his waist giving him a view of her breasts, covered by the black silk bra she was wearing; slowly she rubbed her covered clit on his stomach, making him moan and try to move his hands, the handcuff preventing him from getting very far. Then Konan came up behind Naru, her hands undoing the bra and letting the breasts fall out. The blue haired girl rubbed her self as she licked Naru's neck, her hand hitting Pein's uncovered cock as her motions got faster. Soon the started to rock back and forth, making Naru and herself grin together. The blue haired girl was moaning into Naru's neck as the blonde put her hands behind her and brought the girl as close as she could get to her own body. Pein tried to move but found that the bonds were so tight he couldn't lean foreword; he moaned drawing the two girl's eyes to him. Startled he saw the raw lust and passion that had them panting for breath reflected in their eyes. They shared another glance before Naru slid down. She was now lying on top of Pein with her slit in front of his face, she took her pants off, leaving him with a view, and he leaned his head forward and found that she was within licking distance. She shuddered beneath him. Konan peeled her own underwear off and placed herself over Naru's mouth. Carefully Naru blew on the girls exposed clit before placing her mouth over the warm space and moaned.

"Mmm, Konan!" The blue haired girl blushed and she saw Naru's hand travel down to her own space. Pein saw this too and instead licked the area where the blonde's hand was heading, stopping the hand in its path as she shivered and her gasp blew onto Konan. The blue haired girl in turn shivered. All three of them enjoying the pleasure coursing throughout their bodies. The three paused regaining their breath before Konan moved, getting off Naru she moved closer to where Pein's head was. She gave him a smirk before capturing his mouth, her hand moving to rub Naru. The girl in question gasped at the sudden contact, her back arching and her eyes closing in pleasure. Konan didn't stop until the blonde came all over her hand; she then put a coated finger into Pein's mouth, watching him enjoy the flavour. Not wanting him to just be the one to have a taste she put a finger into her own mouth sighing at the flavour and watching the blonde blush.

As Konan did that Naru slowly moved until she was beside Konan pushing the girl down and molesting her slit with her own mouth and fingers. Enjoying the satisfaction of seeing the girl arch in the pleasure she was causing. Pein struggled against his bonds, trying to join in. Konan gasped as the last of her orgasm finished, leaving her slightly tired, watching through half lidded eyes she watched the blonde molest her own fingers as she tasted her, sticking a finger out she let Pein lick it to get a taste of the blue haired girl. Finally, they took pity on the man and unlocked the hand cuffs. Naru laid her self on the bed, waiting for the first to join her. It was no surprise when it was Konan, Pein kneeling behind her, ready to burst as he had been waiting _so long_. Moving her blue hair out the way Konan teasingly blew on Naru making her give a soft moan. Then the woman arched as Pein stuck a finger inside to prepare her, using the already released juices as lube. Sticking her mouth into place, Konan prepared her self as Pein slipped hid length into her, as far as he could go. Then he pulled out and repeated. Konan sucked each time he pulled out and the rhythm continued, the pants and moans filling the room as their movements got more urgent. Pein already having a short fuse after watching and occasionally talking part in the previous experiments and bits of foreplay. Konan and Naru came for a second time that night as Pein let go into Konan, or rather the condom that had mysteriously found itself on his dick. Pleased moans filled the room as they rested.

--

They didn't finish after the first time, going on to do it thirteen more times and waking the next door neighbours, which so happened to be, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, on one side and Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara on the other. Soon the district where they lived was filled with screams and moans as each threesomes tried to out do the other, and each thoroughly enjoying them selves. Yes, this was defiantly a night to remember. After all it was the first time they had used bondage, and had a screaming contest.

Maybe they could do it again some time, Naru wondered as she slipped off into dreamland, embracing Konan with Pein's arms wrapped round them both.

It was safe to say; that she had no more nightmares about what could only be a fake dream, after all Akatsuki was Konoha's main protection agency, not a terrorist group…Right?

--

**There, I hope you guys like this!**

**As said at the top, you all know who this story is devoted to! **

**I don't think I ruined the story, this is the first time I've tried to add a real storyline and not just something made to lead to sex, though that's what happened… =.=**

**Love, Falling Angel.**


End file.
